Imagining
by po tah toes
Summary: He was imaging her cooking breakfast.He was imagining walking with her down the side walk, and into the park. Imagining her standing next to their cherry blossom tree. He was imagining her picking out the flowers.  He was just imagining.


**This is a one-shot that is dedicated to a special fanfiction author here, and her name is addmission2! Why, you may ask? It was her birthday yesterday! Woot! Happy (late) birthday addmission2! You're one year closer to death, one year closer to get a drivers license!Hooray! I just wanted to say sorry for this late birthday present, i got caught up since it was Friday^.^ Alright, so anyways... This one is for you! So erm...enjoy reading, everybody!**

**.**

**Imagining  
><strong>

**.**

He sat in the corner of their bedroom, looking out the window to stare at the view of the beach and buildings his wife loved so much. He could practically hear her voice in his head, _'This view is so amazing! I still can't believe it, oh my goodness it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Well, except for you Ikuto. It's so beautiful! It's so unreal...' _Her voice faded away from his mind, and his smile also faded from his lips.

"I should get some sleep." He told himself, running a hand through his midnight blue hair. He yawned and lied down on his side of the bed. His eyes fell and he felt the last bit of energy he had being drained.

_**"**_Goodnight, Amu." He said softly, and started to give into sleep. He could hear her voice before sleep finally took over.

_**"**Goodnight, Ikuto." _That night, Ikuto fell asleep with his wife's voice to guide his dreams.

_**Morning;**_

Ikuto's eyes slowly opened, and he was greeted by the morning sunshine that welcomed him through the window. He groaned and pressed a pillow against his face. He slowly lifted the pillow from his face, and glanced to the other side of the bed. The sheets were neatly made, the pillows were neatly in place. He could practically hear his wife, Amu, down in the kitchen singing softly to herself as she cooks. The smell of bacon and waffles filled his noes, and he immediately shot up into a sitting could feel his stomach preparing for the food that was soon to come.

He slowly went down the flight of stairs that led to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and waffles filled his senses, and he imagined his Amu waiting for him. His pace down the stairs quickened when he imagined Amu singing as she was cooking. Ikuto stopped at the bottom of the staircase and peered into the kitchen, he imagined Amu on the kitchen counter waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, beautiful." Ikuto smiled at her as he poured a bowl of cereal, and taking a seat across from his wife.

"You know, if I keep eating bacon I'll get fat. You want a fat Ikuto?" He stared at Amu, watching a blush rise to her face along with her smile growing. Though she didn't say anything, Ikuto smiled down at his cereal bowl.

"I can be fat, if you want me to. I don't mind eating and sleeping 24/7." Ikuto said, looking down at his bare chest and stomach. He poked his toned stomach, and looked back up at Amu. His smile grew when the blush deepened on her pale face. Oh how he loved his wife.

_**"**_I think I'll cook tomorrow for a change." He glanced at his wife, and saw her eyes twinkle as she nodded in agreement. He kept his eyes on her as they both ate in silence. He looked at the wall clock, and set his bowl in the sink.

_**"**_I'm going out for a couple hours, wanna come?" Ikuto let his smile show when his Amu quickly went to their bedroom to change. He shook his head, following after her.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Ikuto said as he went back down the stairs after putting a plain white Tshirt and a pair of jeans. He looked over his shoulder and saw Amu trying to quickly catch up to his quick pace down the stairs. He could practically hear her muttering things under her breathe.

"Ladies first." Ikuto offered, opening the front door to the hallway of their large apartment. He could've sworn her saw Amu glare at him as she walked passed him, but he shrugged it off and closed the door behind him. They walked down the hall side by side, and entered a empty elevator heading to the lobby.

_**"**_Guess what, Amu." He looked down at Amu, a smile on his face. A questioning look was on her's.

"I like you." He bent down and kissed the top of her forehead, lacing his fingers with hers. He glanced down at Amu, the deep blush slowing fading from her cheeks. They walked out of the elevator, and paused at the front desk. The man behind the desk looked up from his papers, and smiled at Ikuto.

"Heading out?" He asked, his hazel eyes shining.

"That's right Nagihiko. How long you behind that desk for?" Ikuto asked his friend behind the desk shuffling through some papers before he responded.

"Until 3. Heading to the dance studio after. You can come if you'd like." Ikuto shook his head, and attempted to squeeze Amu's for comfort.

"Not today. Me and Amu are heading out." The friendly look on Nagihiko's face vanished, and he looked at Ikuto concerned.

"Ikuto, I don't thi-"

**_"_**We better get going. Later's Nagihiko!" Ikuto quickly left the lobby before Nagihiko could finish, he hid the anger that was bottling up inside of him. When they reached the front of the building, he finally looked back down at Amu, recieving raised eye brows and confusion in her eyes. Ikuto shrugged, trying not to show that he cared all that much.

"You know how Nagihiko's like. Let's go down this street." Ikuto held Amu's hand tighter as they walked down a crowded side walk, silence between them. Slowly, the crowded side walk started to empty. Eventually, it was only Amu and Ikuto on the week.

"You wanna go to the park?" Ikuto asked, running his free hand through his uncombed hair. He could hear a faint '_Ok...' _coming from Amu, and led them to the park.

Amu gently tugged on Ikuto's hand, leading them to a part of the park they didn't visit often. He slowly followed after her, not knowing if he should really be going back. He followed after Amu, and they stopped at a park bench off to the side next to a cherry blossom tree. Ikuto looked up at the blooming tree, remembering very clear what it looked like the past years, it didn't change.

"This was where I asked you to marry me." Ikuto said softly, his hand that was holding Amu's fell to his side. He suddenly felt coild and alone as Amu walked around the tree with a smile on her face. The sunlight seemed to make her look paler then what she already was. He remembered clearly what she looked like the day he asked her. Amu had more color to her, and was smiling the whole day. Then her hair was shoulder length, but now it was at her waist. Ikuto stared up at the tree, petals were staring to fall around them as a warm breeze started. He sighed and looked back at Amu, and bit his tongue.

"You look beautiful..." Ikuto said softly as he stared at the love of his life. Her waist length pink hair was flowing to the side as the breeze picked it up. She stood next to the tree, a hand gently placed on the fragile bark. The sunlight his her just right, and it made her look alive. It made her honey comb eyes sparkle, and the smile on her lips only made it better. The white sundress she was wearing made her look younger then 23, it made her look 19 instead. _The exact __age I asked her to marry me, _Ikuto thought to himself. He forced a smile, and blinked a couple of times. When he opened his eyes again Amu was in front of him. She laced her hands with his, a sympathetic look on her face, and they walked away from the cherry blossom tree in silence.

"Let's go over here." Ikuto glanced over his shoulder**_, _**back at the tree. From a far, it looked like any other cherry blossom tree, but he knew the secrets behind the tree. It either made it more beautiful, or more hideous. He looked back in front of him, leading himself and Amu away from the tree.

They stopped on a flower cart, and looked at the hundreds of flowers on the large cart. Ikuto saw the amazement, and excitement in Amu's eyes. He smiled to himself and squeezed her hand**_._**

**_"_**Go on, pick anything out." He told her, following her around the cart as she pointed at flowers she liked. In the end, Amu went around the cart three times picking out flowers. Ikuto was right behind her, pointing at the same flowers she pointed at, telling the woman who owned the cart the flowers they wanted**_. _**They stopped at the cashier register, Ikuto linked his hand back with Amu's.

**_"_**Can you make it into a flower bouquet?" Ikuto asked the woman, grabbing his wallet with his free hand. He handed the woman a ten dollar bill in exchange for the flower bouquet and held it with his free hand. He thanked the woman and walked away with Amu staring at the flowers in his hand.

**_"_**It's very pretty." Ikuto looked down at the flower as they walked, their feet leading them. He looked at Amu, and smiled once she nodded in agreement.

His stare went back to flowers in his hand. Not to gaudy, but it wasn't small enough to go unnoticed. His smile grew, and he held tighter onto the flowers. Ikuto looked back up from the flowers, the smile slowly fading from his face. He looked down at Amu, their hands fell to their sides. She looked up at him, and nodded forward. He stared back at her, then finally left her there and entered the rusty gates.

With each step he felt the warmth of Amu's hand fade from his body. Once again, he started to feel alone. The daily heartache he had grew to the point until he thought he was better off dead. Then his footsteps stopped, his gaze fell to the ground.

**_Amu Hinamori_**

**_1989-2011_**

**_Forever in our hearts. Nothing can tear our love apart. You shall be missed, but never forgotten._**

Ikuto blinked back the tears as he read his wife's head stone. He set the flowers down next to the head stone, and went on his knees to kiss in gently. He kneeled next to the headstone, looking up at the clear sky then back down at the head stone.

**_"_**Happy Birthday, Amu." He whispered quietly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

**_"_**Another Death anniversary too.**_"_** Ikuto whispered the word 'death anniversary' in a rushed, pained tone. He bent down and kissed the head stone once again. For him it felt like every breathe was a struggle, every time he had to wake up every morning remembering that his one love was gone. That his wife and best friend was dead. To never get to feel her touch again, her hear her voice, to hear her laugh. The tears he was blinking back finally made it to the surface. The events that took place today flashed before his head.

Him imaging Amu cooking breakfast like she did every morning when she was alive. Ikuto imagining walking with her down the side walk, and into the park. Him imagining her standing next to their cherry blossom tree. Him imagining her picking out the flowers, and imagining her at the edge of the gate. He held back the sobs, but let the tears fall. _I just imagined she was here, I did it again, _Ikuto thought. He stared down at the wedding ring that was still on his left hand, he never took it off. Not since _that _happened, ever since then it was on his finger forever. He touched the ring that was hanging on a chain around his neck. It was exactly like the one that was on his finger, but was fitted to fit only Amu's finger.

**_"_**I love you Amu. I always will.**_" _**Ikuto whispered, gently holding onto the ring around his neck. A small breeze started, and Ikuto could only barely hear the voice of Amu blending with the wind.

**_"_**_I'll always love you too, Ikuto. Until we meet again..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty! There you go addmission! I hope you liked it! And everyone else, I hoped you liked it also! Again, sorry again for being late. And I'm hoping to update never love again by Friday or something. I still don't know, my school schedule is weird. Whatcha guys think about this? Good, bad? You should tell me in a review! did you all read that? :D<strong>_

_**Happy (late) birthday addmission! thank you all for reading!**  
><em>


End file.
